


Moomintroll's Birthday Surprise

by GaymerOnMain



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: A Conga Line of Lovin', A Little Bit of Humor, Anal Sex, Bi Icon Moomintroll, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, It's not as vulgar as these tags are making it sound I swear, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Snorkmaiden and Snufkin are FRIENDS and I LOVE them, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, as i like to call it, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaymerOnMain/pseuds/GaymerOnMain
Summary: Snorkmaiden (and Snufkin, but mostly Snorkmaiden, let's be honest here) has planned out a lovely evening of completely wholesome group fun for Moomintroll's birthday... It's sure to be a birthday present that he'll truly never forget!
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Moomintroll's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for the first time in 5 years, and it’s Moomin smut. What is my life.
> 
> I just felt a strong need to write about this scenario, for some reason. I’m pretty inexperienced with writing, and even MORE inexperienced with writing smut, so please don’t be too harsh on me!
> 
> If the idea of Moomin smut makes you (understandably) uncomfortable, please turn away now. Thanks, and I hope everyone else enjoys it.

Moomintroll trotted along the windy dirt paths of Moominvalley with a spring in his step, still in a good mood from his birthday party earlier that day. Moominmamma had made an absolutely delicious cake for everyone, his friends had danced with him all throughout the afternoon, and Sniff had spilled cranberry juice all over himself! Moomintroll laughed at the memory, overjoyed to have such wonderful company on such a special day.

He was on his way to Snorkmaiden’s house now. Snorkmaiden had left the birthday party early, but not before pulling Moomintroll aside and telling him to meet her at her house later that evening.

“Meet me in my bedroom,” she had whispered to him, so no other party-goers could hear her. “I have a birthday surprise for you.” She had accentuated the cryptic invitation with a cheeky little wink before turning and making her way to the door, leaving Moomintroll bemused and intrigued.

Snufkin had left with her as well, which was a little bit odd, but Moomintroll tried not to think anything of it. He had probably just felt overwhelmed from being at a social gathering for too long. But Moomintroll had hoped that Snufkin would at least give him some warning before disappearing like that…

Moomintroll was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the bright yellow of Snorkmaiden’s house in the distance, striking against the orange sunset sky. He beamed at the sight, took in a deep breath of warm summer air, and merrily made his way onwards. It was just a little bit further until he finally got to see what this “birthday surprise” was all about!

~ ~ ~

“Hello?” Moomintroll called as he peeked his head through the unlocked front door of Snorkmaiden’s house. The room was dark and unoccupied, and thus, there was no answer. The Snork must have gone elsewhere after the party wrapped up. Moomintroll stepped into the house and politely closed the door behind him, before quickly making the all-too-familiar path up the stairs and straight to the door of Snorkmaiden’s bedroom. There was an out-of-place pair of worn-out boots sitting on the floor next to the door, the bottoms of them covered with mud… Odd.

Right as he was about to knock on the door, he heard a muffled voice from inside the room. “He’s here! Quick, start playing!”

And just like that, the familiar sounds of a harmonica filled the air. It was a slow, pleasant, amorous song – one that Moomintroll had definitely heard before, sitting under the stars by the warmth of a campfire…

He knocked on the door. “Snorkmaiden?”

 _“Come on in!”_ a vivacious voice sang from within the room.

Drawn in by the lovely voice and the even lovelier music, Moomintroll quickly opened the door. When he saw what was waiting for him on the other side, he went completely still in surprise. There were small candles sprinkled throughout the room, giving the entire room a dim, warm, intimate sort of glow, and there were what seemed to be rose petals scattered all over the place. They were all over the floor, on the dressers, even on top of the piles of novels on the desk! It was clear that Snorkmaiden had set this whole thing up – these somewhat tacky decorations were right up her alley. But the most important part was that Snorkmaiden herself was daintily sitting on the bed on the far side of the room, and sitting next to her was Snufkin, harmonica in paw. He looked a little out-of-place in Snorkmaiden’s extremely clean, frilly, cushiony bedroom, and his head was tilted down so that the brim of his hat partially covered his face.

Moomintroll wasn’t entirely sure how to react to all of this, so he just followed his instincts and slowly stepped into the room.

“Lock the door behind you, my sweet,” Snorkmaiden gently advised, and Moomintroll did just that, the implication of her request flying over his head. She then shuffled to the side a little, before patting the space created between her and Snufkin on the bed.

Accepting the silent invitation, Moomintroll made his way across the room, careful to not knock over any candles, and sat, the incredibly soft bed sagging under his weight. For a few moments, he found himself getting lost in the melody of Snufkin’s song as it resounded through his ears. He would have been content to just sit there listening to it, but he felt like he had to say _something._

“…So,” he awkwardly started, looking around at the decorated room. “What exactly is all of this about?” He had a bit of an inkling, of course, but he didn’t want to make any assumptions…

“Well,” Snorkmaiden said as she shuffled a little closer, placing a paw on Moomintroll’s thigh gingerly, “Today is a very special day, and you’re such a _kind_ and _loving_ friend to the two of us…” She had that flirty, playful tone that Moomintroll knew all too well from when the two of them would play-pretend romance when they were younger. “…And we thought we could, you know… return the favour, if you catch my drift,” she suggested, letting her coy body language and seductive expression give away the true meaning of her implications.

What she was saying seemed awfully cheesy, but Moomintroll couldn’t help but feel excited by her words, if a little bewildered. This sort of forwardly provocative behaviour was quite expected from Snorkmaiden, but he couldn’t imagine Snufkin being involved in such a situation. He looked over at Snufkin, as if silently asking him a question. Snufkin simply nodded, smiled, and placed a paw of his own onto Moomintroll’s other thigh, still playing his harmonica with his other paw.

 _Oh. This is actually happening, then,_ Moomintroll thought.

“So,” Snorkmaiden said, bringing Moomintroll’s attention back to her, “What do you say? Will you let us take care of you tonight?”

Take care of him? Something about that wording excited Moomintroll greatly. He nodded.

“Excellent,” Snorkmaiden said with a smile. “Now,” she added, her voice getting much lower and her grip on his thigh tightening slightly, “How about we get started?”

With that, she gave Snufkin a look, and he quickly finished his song and shoved his harmonica into his pocket. The two paws on Moomintroll’s thighs – one furry and chubby, and the other smooth and slender – started creeping their way up and up, gliding past his belly and stopping at his fluffy chest. He was sure that they were able to feel his heart racing, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed by that, as he was gently pushed backwards until he was lying down on the soft, cushiony yellow duvet. _Did they co-ordinate that?_ Moomintroll amusedly wondered despite himself.

“Are you nervous?” Snorkmaiden asked as she leant over Moomintroll, paw still planted firmly on his chest.

“A little,” Moomintroll responded, absentmindedly gripping at the duvet beneath him.

“Oh, Moomintroll,” Snorkmaiden cooed in that warm, but slightly condescending tone that he also knew all too well from their play-pretend romance days. “There’s no need to be nervous. You’re going to _love_ what we have planned for you.” And with that, she started to make her way downwards. Down, and down, and down, until her snout was resting right between Moomintroll’s legs. Moomintroll flushed at the soft, short hairs of Snorkmaiden’s snout tickling him in such a sensitive patch of fur. Warmth quickly flooded to his cheeks, as well as somewhere deep in his gut, right beneath the surface of that fur patch that Snorkmaiden was now gently nuzzling against. It had been quite a long while since he and Snorkmaiden had done something this intimate, and he was quite happy to find out that she still made him feel just as warm and tingly as ever.

It only took a few nuzzles for a certain little friend to fully pop out from the fur between his legs and say hello. “Someone’s eager,” Snorkmaiden teased with a cheeky smirk. Moomintroll just whined and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

His eyes quickly snapped back open, again, though, when Snorkmaiden suddenly took him into her very warm mouth. She had always been one to jump head-first into adventure, Moomintroll supposed hazily, as he groaned lightly and gripped the duvet tighter. She was pulling out all the stops – licking and sucking in all the right places that had soft noises uncontrollably spilling out of Moomintroll’s mouth.

“Goodness, Snorkmaiden…” he groaned, looking down at her. “Have you gotten better at this??”

Snorkmaiden looked slightly offended for a moment, but her demeanour quickly shifted to an impish one. “Well…” she drawled, slyly looking to the side as she casually stroked Moomintroll with her paw, “Let’s just say I’ve had some practice since we separated.”

If it were even just a few months ago, Moomintroll would have felt the familiar itching of jealousy gnawing at him right then. But instead, he felt himself beaming with pride, happy that his dear friend was broadening her horizons, even in such a risqué way. The two friends smiled at each other, warmly and lovingly, before Snorkmaiden lowered her head and Moomintroll flopped his own head back down on the duvet. Snorkmaiden gave him a little nuzzle before she went back to work, and his chest filled with warmth all over again.

As Snorkmaiden continued to work her magic, Moomintroll’s increasingly cloudy head was brought back into focus by the feeling of a cool, smooth paw on his cheek. His head was slowly turned so that he was looking to the side, where Snufkin was lying very close by, propped up on his elbow, facing Moomintroll with a soft smile on his face. Moomintroll quickly noticed that Snufkin had taken off his scarf and his smock, leaving him with just a button-up shirt and his old, tattered pants. Goodness, Moomintroll always thought he looked even more handsome than usual in this particular outfit. He still had his pointy hat on, though, oddly enough.

“Hi,” Moomintroll said, because he didn’t know what else to say.

“Hi,” Snufkin softly responded, gazing at him with a tenderness that was almost too strong to bear. “Would you like me to kiss you?” he asked, rubbing his thumb on Moomintroll’s cheek.

Moomintroll’s heart swelled. “Uh– Y-Yeah,” he stuttered, flustered at the uncharacteristic level of affection.

He briefly felt Snorkmaiden grinning against him, probably laughing at his awkwardness, but he pushed that thought out of his mind when Snufkin leaned in and rubbed their noses together. Snufkin’s smaller, pointier nose was such a nice contrast to Moomintroll’s own big, round snout. Nuzzling it was such a unique sensation, a sensation that Moomintroll felt lucky to be able to experience. He sighed contentedly, feeling as if he was buzzing from the attention he was receiving both on his snout and down below.

Slowly, Snufkin started to move, nuzzling all down the side of Moomintroll’s snout, and Moomintroll giggled lightly at how it tickled. His giggling quickly died down, though, when his snout was gently lifted up and he realised what was about to happen next. He felt the warmth of breath washing over his lips, and the anticipation combined with the slide of Snorkmaiden’s tongue made him feel giddy. And then, he felt slightly chapped lips gently press against his own soft ones; a wonderful contrast that only increased his giddiness.

Moomintroll still remembered the first time he had kissed with his mouth – it had felt so terribly strange and foreign, but now it felt just as natural as kissing with his snout. He wondered if Snufkin felt the same way, but the opposite way around – he knew that creatures like Snufkin never really kissed with their noses. The thought of these little parts of themselves being influenced and changed by the other was quite exciting to Moomintroll, though he couldn’t entirely pinpoint why.

Soon enough, an ebb and flow had kicked into gear. Snufkin would pull away for a moment, before diving back in with a kiss deeper than the one before it, and Moomintroll squirmed as the warmth in his gut simmered. All too suddenly, he realised that he didn’t know what he should be doing with his paws. He always felt a little afraid to be too handsy with Snufkin, even in these intimate moments. He feared that he would overstep a boundary and take it too far, which he knew probably seemed a little ridiculous, considering the risqué situation he was currently in. But that was just how he felt. He wanted to get his fingers tangled in his messy hair, to caress his sides and run his paws up and down his back… but he restrained himself and settled for gripping onto Snufkin’s shirt with both paws. He felt Snufkin’s lips tighten into a smile, and that made him feel just a little more assured.

After keeping up that wonderful routine for a little while, Moomintroll had to regrettably break away, just so he could catch his breath. The two of them laid there for a few moments, panting a little, before Snufkin dove back in again and nuzzled the other side of Moomintroll’s face, his fur bristling delightfully at the sudden gesture. As this went on, Moomintroll found his eyes drifting, trailing down Snufkin’s clothed chest and abdomen admiringly, and when he got to the end of the torso, he very keenly noticed how… excited Snufkin seemed to be. His mouth watered a little at the sight, and his heart gave a bound at the thought that _he_ could cause such excitement in his dear friend– And he felt a little bit of that restraint hopelessly slipping away from him as he reached over and began pawing at Snufkin’s inner thigh.

“S-Snuf… Can I…?” he vaguely asked, eyes eagerly flitting back and forth between Snufkin’s face and the… excitement between his thighs.

After a moment, Snufkin simply smiled and moved Moomintroll’s paw away, gently holding it instead. “Tonight is all about _you_ , Moomintroll.”

“But…”

“You’re the birthday boy!” Snorkmaiden interjected from below. “You’re getting _all_ of our attention tonight. You just need to lie back and enjoy. Okay?”

“…Okay…” Moomintroll relented, succumbing to Snorkmaiden’s commanding tone, as well as the way that Snufkin’s thumb was gently stroking the back of his paw.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Snorkmaiden playfully said with a chuckle. She had now opted to start stroking Moomintroll’s privates with her paws, with a wonderfully invigorating rhythm and pressure that she must have learned since their separation, Moomintroll was sure. He couldn’t help the little bit of sadness that pricked at him, knowing that he wasn’t able to see much of Snorkmaiden’s growth first-hand. For the most part, he only got to see the results of their time spent apart. But of course, more than anything, he was happy to see her happy, even if that meant he had to take a smaller role in her life. And of course, he was quite delighted to be seeing some of her newfound skills in action at this very moment. She gave him a gentle squeeze in a very particular spot, and he couldn’t help but cry out at the jolt that shot through him. She giggled sweetly, the sound music to Moomintroll’s ears, and she shuffled over to his side, one of her paws still firmly grasping him.

Snufkin, on the other side, started trailing his paw down Moomintroll’s chest and stomach, the light touch of his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He reached lower and lower, until he reached a certain opening, underneath where Snorkmaiden’s paw was steadily stroking. He looked down at Moomintroll questioningly, his fingertip tracing gentle circles around the sensitive area. Moomintroll nodded desperately.

And so, a slender finger slowly began to enter him. It always felt a bit weird at first, but Snufkin knew how to move his fingers in just the right way that had Moomintroll melting against him.

“Oh…” Moomintroll moaned softly, the multiple sensations lighting a fire within him – a fire that only grew in intensity when Snufkin leaned up and kissed him at the same time. He instantly clutched onto Snufkin’s shoulders, as if it was an instinct. The finger within him was rubbing up against all the right places, and the paw around him was picking up in speed, and the shock waves running through him were growing terribly stronger. “Sn… Snufkin…” he whined softly between kisses. “…And Snorkmaiden,” he quickly added on. Snorkmaiden huffed at his charmingly pathetic attempt to make it seem like he wasn’t playing favourites.

It was all truly a great torture for poor Moomintroll to endure. The finger’s masterful prods and the paw’s brisk strokes; the lips stealing his breath away and a snout starting to nuzzle at his burning chest; other fingers coming up to rub behind his ear, a spot that always turned him to jelly for some reason… He felt as if he was being bombarded by an assault of sensations, warmth shooting all over his body at every little touch, and all he could do was lie there and _feel._ He gasped heatedly as a second finger entered him, yet another sensation added to the melting pot that was lighting his whole body on fire.

The snout on his chest nuzzled up and up until it was resting on his cheek. “Hey there,” Snorkmaiden murmured against him. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, yes,” Moomintroll responded enthusiastically, slurring his words a little.

“Good!” Snorkmaiden giggled. “We’ve only just started,” she added, a wicked grin on her face that made Moomintroll equal parts frightened and excited.

She gave Moomintroll one final stroke and removed her paw, then gave Snufkin another look. All of a sudden, all of the burning sensations had stopped, and Moomintroll felt a little cold and empty now that he was just lying there on the bed with nothing touching him. But that smug look on Snorkmaiden’s face gave him a feeling that he wouldn’t be feeling cold and empty for long.

Snorkmaiden shuffled a little further back on the bed, and she urged Moomintroll to sit up and look at her. He did just that, watching carefully as she got into position, sitting demurely in front of him and looking at him with what he could only describe as a beguiling expression. Sure that she had his full attention, Snorkmaiden slowly started to spread her legs, and Moomintroll’s eyes immediately trailed down to the newly-revealed area between her thighs, his heart racing a little more at the beautiful sight.

Before Moomintroll could even think of doing anything, Snorkmaiden’s seductive expression turned into a seemingly miffed one, and the burning anticipation running through his chest was interrupted by her letting out an amused huff.

“Oh, honestly, Snufkin, are you going to shrivel up and die if you have to see a woman’s privates for once in your life?” she suddenly remarked, flippantly and teasingly.

Moomintroll turned and saw that Snufkin had turned away, and was politely shielding his eyes with his paw.

“It’s just embarrassing to see my friend’s private parts,” Snufkin responded, somewhat shyly.

Snorkmaiden smirked. “Well, Moomintroll’s an exception to that, isn’t he?” she teased. She laughed heartily at the embarrassed looks she swiftly received from the two boys in question. “Oh, lighten up, you two! I’m only kidding.”

“No, you’re not,” Moomintroll responded good-naturedly, smiling despite his embarrassment.

Snorkmaiden laughed a lovely, melodic laugh, before that beguiling expression returned to her face, clearly keen to get right back to where they left off. Any nervousness that was bubbling within Moomintroll was now fully replaced by excitement, and he eagerly crawled over to Snorkmaiden, a big smile on his face. She placed a paw on his chest and trailed it all the way down, until she was gently grasping his privates. He gasped lightly as she teasingly rubbed the tip of him against her, the dampness sending him into a tizzy. That feeling only grew when he felt Snufkin’s paw rubbing his back encouragingly, and that combined with the way that Snorkmaiden was looking up at him was all he needed to finally push himself in.

Moomintroll let out a shuddering breath at the warmth that surrounded him as he slowly pushed further and further in. It felt almost nostalgic, like visiting the house you grew up in – a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time, but still felt familiar and homely nonetheless. His paws gravitated towards Snorkmaiden’s hips, holding them gingerly as he looked down at her, slightly dazed. She reached up and rubbed his arm, giving him a look that essentially said “Go on,” and Snufkin’s paw was still slowly rubbing his back… Moomintroll pulled himself out of his daze and started to gently move his hips, immediately feeling the fire within him be reignited at the friction. Snorkmaiden squeezed his arm lightly and hummed in satisfaction, the gesture making Moomintroll’s already-red face flush a little more.

As the two of them continued their slow rhythm, Snufkin reached over to where his smock was lying on the bed and fished through its pockets for a few moments. “Oh, darn it,” he huffed, “I left the lubricant in my bag, downstairs.”

“Well, you better go get it, then!” Snorkmaiden said, with slight mirth in her voice.

“I will. I’ll be back in a minute,” Snufkin curtly responded as he got off of the bed. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” he added, giving Moomintroll a soft, playful pat on the bottom before he left the room. The small action made Moomintroll’s face heat up even more than it already was, if that was possible.

Moomintroll looked down at Snorkmaiden, now that it was just the two of them in the room. “The _lubricant!”_ he beamed, clearly excited but a bit flustered. “Oh my.”

Snorkmaiden laughed. “I think you know what’s coming next.”

“…Presumably me.”

Snorkmaiden laughed even louder. “Hopefully you,” she responded with a glint in her eye. Moomintroll just sheepishly chuckled along, embarrassed at his own joke, but quite delighted to see how much it made Snorkmaiden laugh.

At that moment, Snufkin re-entered the room, a little bottle in his paw. Snorkmaiden piped up, “Don’t forget to–”

“Yes, yes, I locked the door,” Snufkin quickly responded. He walked back over to the bed, undid the lid on the little bottle, and stood behind Moomintroll, whose heart was beating quite quickly in suspense of what he knew was about to happen.

Moomintroll heard the sound of fabric shifting and some soft squelches, and then, he felt the tip of a particular appendage pressing against him.

“Are you ready?” Snufkin asked, ever so gentle, rubbing his thumbs against furry thighs lightly.

Moomintroll didn’t realise he was holding his breath until now, letting all of it out in a huff of anticipation. “Yeah,” he answered once his breath came back to him. “I’m ready.”

At that, Snufkin started to push himself in, and oh, this sensation never failed to be exhilarating to Moomintroll. If being with Snorkmaiden was like visiting the house you grew up in, then being with Snufkin was like making a renovation to your current house – new and exciting, but with an undercurrent of homeliness all the same. Moomintroll bit his lip as he felt a distinct fullness within him, his grip on Snorkmaiden’s hips getting involuntarily tighter.

This was something that he and Snufkin had done a few times. In the intimate confines of Snufkin’s tent; under the gentle glow of the stars, cushioned by a vast field of flowers; in the familiar coziness of Moomintroll’s own bed, desperately trying to stay quiet so as to not wake anyone up… Even in the secret pool where they had midnight swims as children! It was an interesting development in their friendship, one that they had no name for. It felt as natural as pining for the end of winter, or creating a new spring tune.

But oh, feeling this stimulation from both the front _and_ the back was almost too much for poor Moomintroll to handle! With Snorkmaiden beneath him, radiant as ever, and Snufkin behind him, firm but tender, he felt like he was going to melt.

“Oh… Oh, my…” Moomintroll breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as a rhythm started to take shape. Snufkin would gently rock into Moomintroll, thus making Moomintroll gently rock into Snorkmaiden, and they would do that over and over, a lovely back-and-forth that had Moomintroll’s head spinning. He couldn’t help all the little noises that were spilling out of him, whimpering with each twinge of pleasure that shot through his front and his back.

He looked down at Snorkmaiden, feeling like he needed some grounding before his head got completely lost in the clouds. He was struck by how brilliant she looked, her fringe a little messy and her eyes lidded, looking up at him with a genuine affection he hadn’t seen from her in quite a long time. He leaned forward and nuzzled her snout, as he felt that was all he could do in that moment. “Oh, Moomintroll…” Snorkmaiden purred as he nuzzled, stroking his arm fondly.

Moomintroll pulled away from Snorkmaiden’s snout with a pleased sigh, and was quickly drawn back into the rhythm that was setting him alight with passion yet again. His whimpers were starting to get louder as movements grew deeper, Snorkmaiden’s gentle moans and Snufkin’s quiet grunts only sending more little waves of pleasure running through him. Behind him, Snufkin leaned in close and nuzzled against the fluffy fur on the back of his head, slowly thrusting in a way that turned Moomintroll’s legs to jelly. “Moomintroll,” he whispered lovingly, presumably so that Snorkmaiden wouldn’t hear. “You’re wonderful. You’re truly wonderful.” That gave Moomintroll a delightful shiver, which in turn made Snorkmaiden sigh in delight. Oh, what a wonderful arrangement this was, Moomintroll thought in that moment.

Their rhythm started to pick up in speed, then – slowly ramping up in a way that had the fire in Moomintroll’s gut burning wildly. Snorkmaiden felt warmer and warmer around him, her paws gripping onto his arms as if urging him to keep going; and Snufkin was persistently pressing deep into him, whispering more gentle praises that he surely knew would make Moomintroll’s head spin. Moomintroll was sure that one could go mad with the power that these two had over him, but at this point, he was perfectly content to just _let them_ go mad.

It was all too much for poor Moomintroll, pang after pang after pang of pleasure making him feel overheated under his fur as he rocked back and forth, between these two wonderful people that he cared for so deeply. His noises were frantic now, crying out a mishmash of Snorkmaiden and Snufkin’s names over and over as the pressure in his gut got stronger and stronger, until the heat was too much to handle and–

Moomintroll let out a wonderfully loud cry as something snapped deep within him. He shook and quivered intensely, unable to even consider how strange he must have looked and sounded right then. His mind was completely in shambles and the only thing he could bring himself to do was just _feel good._ It was unlike anything he had felt in his life, the raging wildfire in his gut delightfully inflamed by the multitude of sensations racking him. Slowly, _slowly,_ that fire started to simmer down, and after what felt like an eternity, he was left panting and dazed, collapsed onto Snorkmaiden’s chest.

“H-Have either of you finished yet?” Moomintroll asked wobbly as he started to settle down, considerate as ever.

“Not yet, my sweet,” Snorkmaiden replied breathily, and Snufkin shook his head.

Moomintroll shakily lifted himself up and moved to slide out of Snorkmaiden, but she quickly planted a paw on his hip and stopped him. “You stay right there, mister,” she told him in a playfully stern tone. And he did just that, as she moved her paw up her thigh and towards her privates. “You don’t have to move, or do anything,” she assured him. “Just enjoy the show.”

With that, she began to rub, and the effect was immediate. Seeing her face, flushed and content, and hearing her voice, soft and shaky, sent a new wave of warmth flooding Moomintroll’s chest. Oh, how he wished he could see Snufkin’s face properly as well, but this position they were in didn’t make that easy. He would just have to keep hearing him and feeling him… though he was perfectly happy with that.

“Snorkmaiden, could you pass me the lubricant, please?” Snufkin suddenly and casually asked.

Snorkmaiden took a momentary pause in her rubbing to reach over and grab the small bottle lying on the duvet nearby, and tossed it over to Snufkin, who caught it easily. She gave him a quick, playful thumbs-up, and he huffed amusedly in response.

Moomintroll heard the opening of the bottle and the soft squelching of the lubricant, before he was being slowly pressed into once again. Snufkin tested a few slow, deep strokes, and oh, it was even more exhilarating the second time.

“Is this okay?” Snufkin asked quietly as he stroked.

“Yeah,” Moomintroll answered with a breathy laugh. “ _Very_ okay.”

Snufkin chuckled lightly, a lovely little sound that, combined with Snorkmaiden’s light moans, had Moomintroll ready for more. Snufkin rocked into him a little bit faster than before, and Moomintroll shuddered as he felt the fire in his gut be reignited, so soon after it had been extinguished. Everything felt so much more sensitive, and it didn’t take long for moans and whines to be tumbling out of him once again, his eyes squeezed shut and his paws grasping onto the duvet under him as he felt that pressure rebuilding itself at a record-breaking pace.

One particularly good motion made Moomintroll cry out, and so Snufkin quickly opted to keep pressing that spot with smaller, faster movements, the clever lad that he was. And oh, the pleasure that shot through Moomintroll was almost unbearable, his toes curling at the sensation.

As he panted and groaned desperately, he happened to take a glance down at Snorkmaiden. She was staring intently at him with a feverish look in her eyes, biting her lip lightly as the speed of her rubbing increased. It seemed like _she_ was enjoying the show, too. Moomintroll’s face flushed and he closed his eyes, embarrassed but a little bit excited by the interest.

The pressure between Moomintroll and his dear friends continued to grow and grow, until finally, after keeping up this exciting routine for a little while, it all started to come to an end. Snufkin hastily buried his face into the fur at the back of Moomintroll’s neck, his last few thrusts hard and deep, his low groans vibrating against Moomintroll’s fur and making it stand up on end. The tremendous shudder that shot through Moomintroll then tipped Snorkmaiden over the edge, her rubbing becoming frantic. She trembled tremendously and threw her head back on the duvet, letting out a beautiful series of noises that only made Moomintroll even more dizzy. And all of that – combined with the flood of dampness he felt around and inside him – had Moomintroll crying out and quivering again, even more intensely than the first time.

Eventually, the three of them calmed down from their respective highs, and they were left panting terribly, as if they had all run a marathon. Moomintroll was too completely and utterly dazed to even notice Snufkin pulling out of him, or Snorkmaiden lightly pushing him to the side so that he was lying next to her, on his back. He was seeing stars as he blankly gazed up at the ceiling, still finding it hard to fully get his breath back. After a few more heavy pants, he took one big, final exhale and let his eyes slowly flutter closed.

“…Are you dead?” Snufkin (who had already pulled his trousers back up) jokingly asked, poking Moomintroll’s leg.

“Oh no… We bonked him to death!” Snorkmaiden cried dramatically, putting her paws to her cheeks in an over-exaggerated way.

Moomintroll couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled up from within him. “I’m fine, I’m fine…” he assured breathily between giggles. “Might not be able to walk properly for a while, though.”

Snorkmaiden and Snufkin laughed at that, and that made Moomintroll feel warm all over again, tender and calm compared to just a few minutes ago. “…I’m also feeling quite sticky,” he blankly added, finally coming back to reality enough to feel said stickiness making itself known in his backside.

“I’ll get some washcloths,” Snufkin kindly offered, before walking over to the door of the bedroom.

“The bathroom’s down the corridor, second room on the right!” Snorkmaiden called out, as Snufkin made his way out into said corridor. She then turned to face Moomintroll, placing a chaste paw on his belly and looking down at him cutely. “…So? How was _that_ for a birthday surprise?” she asked, slightly smug.

“My goodness, Snorkmaiden. It was wonderful!” Moomintroll immediately responded, bright-eyed and enthusiastic.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Snorkmaiden said with a gentle smile, as Snufkin re-entered the room with washcloths in paw. He handed them over to the two fluffy trolls on the bed, and they diligently cleaned themselves up. Moomintroll found it a little difficult to reach all the right spots, but he got there in the end.

“Well, I suppose I’ll be on my way now.”

Moomintroll’s ears perked up at that. He turned and saw that Snufkin had redressed in his scarf and smock and was standing just outside the bedroom door, tying up the laces on his boots. “Wait, you’re going already?” Moomintroll asked, that familiar twinge of loneliness biting at him. “Can’t you stay a little longer…?”

“Don’t abandon the boy on his _birthday,_ Snufkin!” Snorkmaiden chipped in, helpfully.

“Y-You don’t have to stay the whole night or anything,” Moomintroll quickly added on. “Just a little while…”

He could have sworn he saw Snufkin’s face soften a little, before he sighed softly and conceded with a simple “Okay.”

“Take off those boots before you walk back in here!” Snorkmaiden cried before Snufkin could step foot inside. “I’ll never get that mud out of the carpet if you don’t!”

Snufkin leant down and undid his boots again with a slightly begrudging sigh. “…You don’t just bugger off _every_ time you sleep with him, right?” Snorkmaiden sternly asked him as he made his way over to the bed, not a muddy boot in sight.

“Er… no, no,” Snufkin responded, clearly a little embarrassed by the question.

“Good,” Snorkmaiden said with a nod, and Moomintroll couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as well at how protective she was being. “Now,” she added as she excitedly hopped off of the bed, reached under it, pulled out a wide box and held it up enthusiastically. “Who’s ready for _board games???”_ she asked, shaking the box a little for emphasis.

“Well, that’s quite convenient, isn’t it?” Moomintroll remarked, looking down at where the box had been procured from.

“This was my Plan B if you said “no” to my little proposition,” Snorkmaiden admitted with a grin. “When in doubt, bring on the board game night!”

Moomintroll laughed, Snufkin sat down next to him on the bed, and Snorkmaiden opened the box, ready for a very different – but just as wonderful – type of group fun. What a lucky guy he was to have such wonderful company on such a special day.

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin, throughout the entirety of this story: "The pointy hat stays ON during sex."
> 
> Anyway, there ya go. Hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
